naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha was a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure who was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War but survived with the help of his Uchiha ancestor, Madara Uchiha. Distraught by the death of the woman he loved, he became a missing-nin and dedicated his life to ending world conflict, using Madara's identity as well as the alias Tobi. He was also the true leader and benefactor of the Akatsuki organization. He is now the New Axis Powers' Grandmaster and Chief of Staff, wherein he is one of the Six Heavenly Kings of Darkness. Profile & Stats Alias: "Madara Uchiha", Tobi, The Savior Tier: High 8-A to 7-C, 7-A | Low 4-C to 4-B | At least 4-A Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+; Town level+ with Wood Release, Mountain level+ with Ten-Tails Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ to Town level Background Physical Appearance Obito is a tall and lean, muscular man with black eyes, pale skin, and short, spiky black hair. The right side of his face was left heavily scarred after the events in the Kusagakure, resembling whiskers. Obito wears an outfit that is similar to what the Uchiha wore during the Warring States Period; this attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down to the lower half, and has the Uchiha crest over his back, similar to that of the blue mantle. Around his waist is a simple, light-purple obi and belt. After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito's hair becomes entirely white. His skin turns white, ten protrusions emerge from his back – five near his shoulders and five near his hips – as well as a black assortment of ten magatama markings appearing on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, and nine smaller ones arranged in rows of three below it. In addition, the entire right half of his body gains a scale-like pattern across it, replacing the scars. When Obito managed to gain control of the Ten-Tails, he underwent another transformation. In this new form, the scale-half of his body became less prominent and the ten protrusions on his back expanded to form the collar and coattails of a haori. He also had two horns sprouted from his forehead – the left smaller than the right – and six magatama markings appeared across his chest Personality Because he was an orphan that grew up alone and without a parent's love, Obito's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a ninja so that he could, in turn, become Hokage and have the entire village recognize him at last. When Rin Nohara acknowledged him without his becoming Hokage, Obito fell in love with her and aimed to earn her love in addition to the Hokage title. But Kakashi Hatake's presence, both in the classroom and later on their team, became a wall for Obito, since Kakashi was naturally more talented than he was and had, without trying, gained Rin's affections. Though generally kind and of unwavering loyalty to his friends and allies, Obito nevertheless formed a one-sided rivalry with Kakashi. When not in competition with Kakashi, Obito would famously perform random good deeds around Konoha, especially for the elderly, which in turn made him notoriously late. This combination of factors and Obito's naturally good heart and optimism made him easy for Madara to exploit and ultimately corrupt. Witnessing the death of Rin, and especially learning the circumstances of her death, shattered Obito's determination and idealism, leading him to hold reality itself in bitter contempt. He regards the world as wretched, and the Ninja System as the source of all woes. He dismisses understanding and hope as irrelevant delusions and the greatest heroes as trash whose efforts ultimately prove futile. Moreover, he lost any interest in his very existence, claiming that he is no one and that his name is merely a remnant of the past he rejected. As such, he always tries to force his foes to face their own powerlessness, hammering his views with cruel taunts and breaking lectures; and is determined to break those who believe in his former ideals. He is absolutely unable to fathom the value of a selfless sacrifice and is persuaded that the more one struggles the more one suffers in vain. By the time the Naruto story takes place, Obito has become cruel, ruthless, scornful and deeply selfish. He also has a calm, focused, patient and dead-serious attitude, being most often polite and easy-going but displaying scathing contempt at times. He hates being betrayed and will track down anyone who failed to honor a bargain or defected. However, he displays a real respect for his enemies, whose qualities he acknowledges, and his subordinates, helping them when in trouble and praising those who died. He honors his promises, as he never made a direct move against Konoha while Itachi Uchiha was alive. Also, he retains a bit of the laid-back attitude he displayed under his goofy pretense, displaying a dry, sarcastic, sense of humor and enjoying to mess with his foes. Obito's sole commitment was to Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan and the new peaceful world it would create; every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the plan and, more often, his allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to him. Like Madara before him, Obito would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. This was best seen in the existence of Akatsuki, its wildly-differing members working together because they believed the organization would further their own ends; in actuality they were mere tools that suit Obito's agenda. Despite how different his adult personality seemed, it was at its basest level very much the same as the person he was as a child. Obito viewed his actions as a station beyond Hokage; where the Hokage does what is best for the village, Obito did what was best for the world. Though Rin ever-remained in his thoughts, Kakashi and Minato were also present in his dreams of a new world, and it was the hope of reuniting their team under happier circumstances that motivated him. Kakashi theorized that it was this conflict between his past and present selves that drove Obito the most, especially in the events leading up to and following the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War; he became increasingly hasty with his plans, first moving Akatsuki from a secretive organization to a force that directly challenged the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and later by prematurely reviving the Ten-Tails. As Obito grappled with his thoughts, he at different times took a special interest in Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. With Sasuke, Obito began monitoring him after their first meeting, though he avoided further contact for fear of provoking Sasuke's brother, Itachi. After Itachi's death, he approached Sasuke and brought him into his confidence, later remarking that the loss of five Akatsuki members was worth it to gain Sasuke's loyalty. Although Obito stated a number of times that he saw Sasuke as nothing more than a disposable pawn, he nevertheless kept an eye on him, intervening whenever Sasuke was at risk and always happy with signs of his ever-improving Sharingan and his growing isolation from all other allies. In a way, he saw in Sasuke the kind of person he was trying to be. With Naruto, however, he saw the person he once was: dreams of being Hokage and dedication to his friends. Because of these similarities, Obito became fixated on Naruto, hoping to demonstrate the naivety of his beliefs and the terribleness of the world so that he would come around to Obito's point of view. When Naruto refused, Obito became increasingly angry and determined to eliminate Naruto and his dreams so that he can bury the last remains of the old Obito. Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Master: As a child, Obito was fairly skilled with taijutsu, though not at the same level as Kakashi or Might Guy. After awakening his Sharingan, he became able to read and predict his opponents movements, able to effectively counter attacks from Kakko, an experienced Iwa-nin. He also displayed skill in coordinated attacks alongside Kakashi using his Sharingan. Later on, his skill showed noticeable growth, able to subdue various elite Kiri-ninja that he fought after Rin's death. In his adulthood, Obito was able to fight against two of Danzō's most skilled ninja in Root simultaneously and defeat them, as well as go up against his former friend Kakashi, a taijutsu expert. He mostly achieves this by using his hand-to-hand combat in tandem with his Sharingan and space-time technique to allow opponents to phase through him and then quickly counter using the elements of surprise and confusion. *'Enhanced Strength': Obito also displayed great physical strength as seen when he threw Kakashi to save his life. Due to his artificial body, Obito's physical strength was increased significantly, able to crack a massive boulder shortly after his rehabilitation, strangle a ninja to death, stop an attack from Kubikiribōchō's slash without injuring himself, and hold Konan off the ground by her throat, each while using only one hand. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Obito has displayed a very high level of speed at a young age. His quick reflexes and reaction time could get rid of a trap sprung on his team. During his encounter with Kakko, his effectively intercepted the Iwa-nin's attacks, creating an opening for Kakashi to attack. He also displayed speed against the Kiri-nin he fought, closing distances quickly and landing a series of swift blows and punches before any of them could react. *'Enhanced Agility': As an adult, Obito's agility was great enough that he was able to keep up with Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced speed, as well as be agile enough to perform acrobatic skills either on the ground, or in mid-air. *'Enhanced Endurance': Obito has shown incredible stamina and endurance, able to remain active without the need of food or water, and can use high-level and taxing techniques in a continuous rate without exhaustion for an entire day. *'Enhanced Durability': Obito has also developed a near-complete immunity to pain, enough to emerge almost unfazed from sustaining massive damage from Konan's mass of exploding tags. He also survived being impaled through the chest with a lightning-infused kunai by Kakashi and on top of that being slashed across the chest by Minato shortly after. Genius Intellect: As an adult, Obito is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Obito is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanor. He is flexible when the situation calls for it, using alternate means to achieve his objective when his original plan fails. *'Master Manipulator': Obito, in his adulthood, is also shown as a master of manipulation and psychological warfare, being able to exploit an individual's beliefs and convictions into serving his purposes through direct or indirect manners, including skillfully lacing elements of truth in his lies, to deceive people as he did to Nagato, Kisame and Sasuke. *'Master Tactician': On those infrequent occasions when he encounters something new, he calmly keeps his distance and observes carefully until he devises the best approach to neutralizing it. His insight enables him to plan years in advance, accurately predicting the course of nations and knowing just how to manipulate them to his advantage. If any plan of his should fail for whatever reason, he can formulate a backup plan quickly and without being inconvenienced, proving tremendous strategic and tactical ingenuity. *'Indomitable Will': His mental endurance is also noteworthy, as he was able to break free from Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique within mere seconds, resist Madara's mental control, and even overpower the Ten-Tails' mind. Body Modifications: After being found by Madara, Obito had the right side of his body, which had been crushed by the boulder, artificially reconstructed using the same material as that of White Zetsu and its many clones. Obito's artificial body enables him to replace dismembered limbs on several occasions. During his fight against Minato, after being hit with a Rasengan, his left hand almost split from his arm, while damage looked similar to how his artificial right arm behaves after being hit. Uniquely, Obito's body oozes a white substance instead of blood. Due to his body being rebuilt by Hashirama's DNA, his physical strength and durability were greatly magnified, and can even remain active without food or water. This artificial body also possess noticeable regenerative capabilities, as Obito's arm and shoulder was able to repair itself from the damage caused by Naruto's Rasengan enhanced by Kurama Link Mode within minutes. Immense Chakra Power: As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Obito possesses a high amount of chakra and shows great chakra control. Upon receiving training Madara, his chakra grew immensely, matching that of a Kage-level fighter. His chakra is light-purple. Ninjutsu Prowess/Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu Master: Obito learned from Madara how to perform a variety of different types of ninjutsu: he could create barrier ninjutsu, using the Uchiha Flame Formation to protect the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path; he could sense chakra, allowing him to predict attacks and locate others from great distances, even in different dimensions; he could perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tails; he had at least a limited ability to absorb chakra, taking an opponent's chakra(s) for his own use. *'Nature Transformation' (Seishitsu Henka; English TV: Change in Chakra Nature): As a recognized member of the Uchiha Clan, Obito is well-versed in Fire Release techniques, which he was able to use quickly, as seen during a mission where he demonstrated in a fast use of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. **'Fire Release' (Katon; English TV: Fire Style): Aside from his amazing and self-taught mastery of Fire Release, including his clan's passage of rite, Obito has even displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs. As an adult, his Fire Release prowess developed greatly, with his techniques being of the same size and scale of that of his teacher, Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha in history. He can use his space-time techniques to enhance his Fire Release techniques to increase its already considerable range, such as the Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance technique. **'Wood Release Kekkei Genkai' (Mokuton; English TV: Wood Style): Obito gained the ability to use Wood Release after acquiring artificial limbs created from Hashirama's cells. Instinctively, he was able to form branches and roots to bind, crush, or skewer opponents. Using Hashirama's cells, Obito could connect and control (albeit with difficulty) a tailed beast as powerful as the Ten-Tails. Aside from the Wood Release, Obito can presumably use its two component elements: Earth and Water. *'Bukijutsu Expert': Like many Uchiha, Obito was trained in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw shuriken with precision for offense and defense. When Madara died, a number of weapons were left to Obito which he has used at different times over the years. Several of these weapons he keeps stored within Kamui's Dimension so that he can access them anywhere and fire them at opponents; he is seen using giant shuriken and chakra receivers - fashioned into giant restraining stakes - for the latter purpose. When he fought Minato during the attack on Konoha, he used a long chain attached to braces on his wrists that, when used in conjunction with his intangibility, enabled him to harmlessly pass through his opponent before solidifying to restrain him with the trailing chain. Dōjutsu Sharingan: When Obito first awakened his Sharingan it already had two tomoe and he was able to take immediate advantage of it despite his inexperience. His eye gained three tomoe after witnessing Rin's death, moments before his Mangekyō Sharingan awakened. After giving up his original left eye to Kakashi, Obito obtained a new left Sharingan eye and has multiple Sharingan placed in storage should he need them. As an adult, Obito seems to be able to keep his Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his Sharingan to perform various genjutsu such as forcing Konan to revealing the whereabouts of Nagato's body, and trapping both Foo and Torune in a genjutsu for a considerable amount of time. Like Madara, Obito can use his Sharingan to place tailed beasts under his control, this control being more effective on a single target, with some difficulty when controlling more than one at the same time, allowing the beasts to temporarily break free in such instances. Obito can also perform Izanagi, a technique the Uchiha deemed a kinjutsu since the user's Sharingan is stricken with blindness and sealed away forever. While there are normally limits on how long Izanagi can remain active, Obito used Hashirama's DNA to extend the length of his Izanagi, allowing him to keep it going for five minutes while only losing one of his replacement left eyes. Mangekyō Sharingan: Obito awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi As naturally a matching pair Obito's eye has the same design as Kakashi's; three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Uniquely and for unknown reasons, Obito does not appear to suffer from the Mangekyō-induced blindness, nor any signs of exhaustion and physical straining despite his extensive use of its power for years throughout. His teachings under Madara have given Obito extensive knowledge of the various Mangekyō techniques. He is also able to somehow disperse the flames of Amaterasu even if engulfed by them. It is through this dōjutsu that he is able to perform his space-time ninjutsu, Kamui, that is noted by Minato to be more versatile than his own and Tobirama's Flying Thunder God Technique. *'Kamui': Obito's signature technique after acquiring the Mangekyō Sharingan on his right eye. This grants Obito two distinct abilities: teleportation and what is best described as "intangibility". For teleportation, he absorbs himself through his right eye into the special dimension, and from there he can travel anywhere in the world instantly. His intangibility is a more specialized application of the teleportation, where he sends only parts of his body to the other dimension so that he can pass through objects or, more often, objects can pass through him. He can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. Kamui becomes Obito's signature fighting style to the point that he rarely resorts to more traditional forms of ninjutsu. In combat he uses his intangibility defensively, allowing opponents and their attacks to pass through him without harming him, and then as offence he teleports them to his dimension while they are disoriented so that they can no longer bother him. The chakra signatures of those he sends to the other dimension cannot be sensed from outside of it. Despite how useful Kamui is, it isn't without its weaknesses. Because the two aspects of the technique are connected he can't use both at the same time; if he wants to teleport he can't be intangible, leaving him open to attack, and if he wants to be intangible he can't teleport, preventing him from escaping so long as he remains on the defensive. Because Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan can also use Kamui, his eye remains the only reliable counter to Obito's abilities. Although Kakashi cannot use Kamui against Obito directly, he can use his own access to the other dimension to negate the advantages Obito makes use of: by teleporting attacks or allies to the other dimension at the same moment that Obito's body resides there for defense, he can be attacked successfully. Rinnegan: Following the loss of his left Sharingan due to his use of Izanagi, Obito implanted Madara's Rinnegan, taken from Nagato's corpse, into his left eye socket in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the Rinnegan, Obito gains a series of abilities, such as the ability to see chakra, the potential to master all five forms of nature transformation, and is capable of performing all of the Six Paths Techniques with the Rinnegan, but he is only ever seen using abilities of the Outer Path: he can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, create chakra chains to restrain targets like Tailed Beasts, and use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive the dead in exchange for his life. Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal (Rikudō Jūbi Kyūin): Obito seals the Ten-Tails into his body during the Fourth Shinobi World War, becoming its jinchūriki. In this form, all of his physical parameters, as well as his ninjutsu and dōjutsu have increased drastically. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Chakra Power': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Flight': *'Truth-Seeking Ball' (Gudōdama): As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito is able to use Truth-Seeking Balls, ten black orbs comprised of all five elemental nature transformations, and Yin–Yang Release. The balls are his primary weapons and generally float behind him in a halo-like formation. The black chakra is highly malleable, able to be shaped into various forms for different uses, such as high speed projectiles, protective barriers, explosives, and various weapons, including a shakujō reminiscent of the Sage of the Six Paths'. He can even recreate the Sage's Sword of Nunoboko, with which Obito claims he can lay waste to the world. With his complete control over the Ten-Tails' power, Obito can apply Yin–Yang Release to nullify all ninjutsu the balls come in contact with. Equipment Black Receivers: Giant Shuriken: Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:Team Minato Category:New Axis Powers Members Category:Six Heavenly Kings of Darkness Category:Naruto Characters Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonist